Estar atrapado aqui no puede ser tan malo, ¿Verdad?
by Rey de las Clavadas
Summary: Takeshi y su hermana menor intentan deshacerse de su aburrimiento cotidiano y consiguen una copia de SAO. Ambos quedan atrapados, ¿Ellos tomaran caminos distintos, o seguirán juntos como siempre lo hicieron?
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Que comience el juego**

 **Noviembre 2, 2022**

Sword Art Online o mas conocido como SAO un juego esperado por todos, no soy del tipo al que le gustan mucho los videojuegos, pero no importa, con lo emocionada que estaba mi hermana no le podía decir nada. Ella fue una de las personas que pudo pre-ordenar una copia de SAO, más precisamente dos, no me interesan mucho esas cosas, pero anteriormente ya había jugado en línea con ella, y fue bastante divertido la mayoría de las veces.

Estábamos charlando un poco sobre cuando probaríamos el juego y ella me dijo a la hora en la que los servidores estarían en línea, mas exactamente a las 12:00 ella como de costumbre estaba emocionada y parecía que le salían estrellas de los ojos.

-Onii-chan, Onii-chan, no estas emocionado sobre el nuevo videojuego que jugaremos juntos? – Me dijo con una sonrisa a la que es imposible decirle que no.

-Heh, por supuesto Mio-chan, ¿Quién no estaría emocionado de jugar ese videojuego tan esperado por todos con su pequeña y tierna hermana menor? – Le dije con una sonrisa burlona. –No soy pequeña!, solo soy algo baja…

Esa Mio, graciosa como siempre, ella siempre se enoja conmigo cuando me burlo de su altura, ella no media mas de 1,50, se que no soy el más indicado para burlarme de esas cosas, solo soy un poco mas alto que ella, probablemente cerca de 1,68 si no me equivoco…

-Hey pequeña, quieres comer algo?

-Lo siento Onii-chan, pero no tengo hambre, además deberíamos prepararnos para jugar SAO, ¡solo faltan 15 minutos para que comience el juego! – Ella probablemente estaba en lo cierto, pero tengo un poco de hambre, supongo que puedo pedir algo para mas tarde.

-De todos modos, voy a pedir algo.

-Haz lo que quieras, ¡pero no olvides que tenemos un compromiso!

En realidad, no tengo hambre, solo quería intentar molestar a Mio, siempre es divertido verla enojada.

Hice algo simple y pedí una pizza, sep, una pizza, hace tiempo no como una, dijeron que en cerca de 1 hora iba a llegar, tiempo suficiente como para jugar un rato y luego comer algo.

Fui a mi habitación a buscar el NerveGear que me había regalado mi hermana para introducir el juego mientras esperaba que pasaran los cinco minutos restantes.

Luego de buscar el NerveGear e introducir el juego fui a buscar a Mio para preparar todo mientras faltaba algo de tiempo, pero ella al parecer se me había adelantado entrando a la habitación con el NerveGear.

-¡Hey, Onii-chan, estás listo para jugar juntos este nuevo y emocionante video juego en el que estaremos en una aventura emocionante!

-Por supuesto que lo estoy Mio-chan, ¿acaso no lo ves en mi cara? – Dije mientras le mostraba la cara más inexpresiva que podía hacer.

-¡Eres malo Takeshi!

-Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería darte las gracias por gastar dinero en mí y este juego extraño y sospechoso

-¡De nada!, lo compre pensando en ti, aunque me parece algo injusto, ya que probablemente ni siquiera recibas golpes de los enemigos. – Dijo la pobre Mio-chan, la cual en la vida real podía llegar a ser bastante torpe.

-Creo que la cosa rara de los servidores oficiales comenzará en algunos segundos

-Tienes razón... ¡Comencemos la cuenta regresiva!

-Ciento cincuenta y uno

-Cuatro

-Tres

-Dos

-Uno

-¡Link Start!

Luego de decir eso, vi muchos colores, puedo jurar que me podía haber quedado ciego, ya que luego comencé a ver todo blanco. Pero luego había una clase de teclado junto con los campos de Nombre de usuario y contraseña. Como nombre de usuario puse NEO, siempre quise nombrarme NEO en algún videojuego, pero siempre ya estaba usado.

Luego me apareció una pantalla para personalizar el avatar o personaje que usuaria dentro del juego, se podía personalizar el sexo y el avatar en general, intente hacerlo igual a mí, no falle en el intento y se parecía bastante a excepción del diseño de los ojos, elegí ropa de color negro, para hacer más acorde a como sería mi forma de jugar elegí mi cabello de color negro con algunos toques de color rosado en las puntas, luego de confirmar que todo estaba bien pulse el botón "OK"

Todo se volvió oscuro, pensé que la ceguera atacaba de nuevo, por unos instantes me sentía flotando, luego de unos segundos de la nada me teletransporte a una ciudad muy grande, era una ciudad de estilo medieval como las de las películas antiguas, todo parecía muy lindo.

-Solo faltaría encontrar a mi hermana menor... pero se me olvido preguntarle qué nombre de usuario se pondría, soy un idiota, siempre lo fui, pero ahora aún más.

-¡Reconocería esa forma de hablar a kilómetros! – Dijo la voz de una chica de pelo color violeta y ojos del mismo color, pero un poco más baja que yo.

-Perdóneme usted, pero se confunde de persona, estoy seguro de no haberte visto en mi vida.

-¡Soy yo!, sí que eres un idiota Takeshi.

-Gracias, persona que nunca en mi vida había visto, supongo que puedo ir a buscar a mi hermana para jugar durante un rato.

-¡Soy tu hermana! ¡Pareciera que solo me quieres hacer enojar! – Dijo mientras ponía una cara adorable.

-¿Miko?, al parecer no fuiste muy creativa esta vez, creo que ya no se puede cambiar el username.

-¡Nadie dijo que me iba a cambiar el nombre de usuario, idiota!

-Como tú digas hermanita~

-¿Vamos a jugar o nos vamos a quedar atrapados aquí en esta ciudad durante toda nuestra vida?

-La verdad no me molestaría, tampoco es como si tuviera algo que hacer ahí afuera...

-Tienes razón...

...

-Supongo que podemos ir a explorar algo, ¿No crees?

-¡Exacto N, debemos ir a explorar y comenzar nuestra nueva aventura en este mundo virtual!

-No creo que cueste tanto decir NEO, pero salgamos de aquí, o esto se volverá aburrido

Luego comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad, estábamos en un campo, la verdad se veía bastante grande, de tan solo imaginar las posibilidades de todo lo que se podía hacer en este juego... esto solo era el primer nivel y ya se veía la cantidad de esfuerzo que pusieron los desarrolladores en esto.

Mio se puso a hacer unos movimientos con los dedos bastante extraños y se abrió un menú, yo la emite y podía ver opciones para ver mi equipamiento, el mapa, amigos, mensajes o chat, cada una con distintos submenús.

En mi equipamiento tenía una espada, la cual obviamente me equipe, Mio ya tenía hace un rato equipada su espada, ¿Por qué yo no debería?

-Hey, "Miko", ¿qué te parece un duelo?

-¡Esta bien!, esta vez lograre darte un golpe, ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

Mio me envió una solicitud de duelo, la cual acepte rápidamente. Ella se puso en guardia, yo solamente me quede quieto esperando que la cuenta regresiva comenzara.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... 1... ¡Duel!

Ella se me acerco a una velocidad considerable, intentando darme un ataque simple, como era de esperarse lo esquive fácilmente.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo atacar?

-¿Eres tonto?

-Quizás un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no esquivarte, eres muy lenta, puedes hacerlo mej- – Ella no me dejo terminar de hablar y rápidamente me intento dar otro golpe. -Hey, no se atacar, ¡Piedad, por favor! – Le dije en un tono burlón, lo que solo la hizo enojar más, sus golpes comenzaron a ir más rápido.

-¡Deja de provocarme!

-Es divertido verte enojada, pequeña, muy, muy, divertido

Simplemente me concentre en devolverle un golpe y mi espada comenzó a brillar, ¿Supongo que puedo golpear ahora?

-Oh, vamos señorita, ¡Eres muy lenta! – Dije mientras le daba un tajo cruzado bajando su HP en un 10%

-¡No podrás esquivar por siempre NEO!

-Creo que en serio te gusta agitar esa cosa por el aire, mira, si no dejas de atacar me veré obligado a usar mi **Ataque especial** – Le dije con una sonrisa confiada.

-Es imposible que tengas un ataque especial a estas alturas del juego – Ella me intento dar otro golpe el cual bloquee con la espada.

-¡Aquí va mi ataque especial! – Le dije mientras posaba dramáticamente.

Ella se comenzó a cubrir con su espada para "Defenderse" de mi ataque especial.

-¿Heh?, ¿Dónde está... tu ataque especial? – Ella me dijo con una linda cara confundida

-No es **nada** , literalmente mi **Ataque especial** es **NADA**

-¿Cómo se supone que me ganaras con eso? – Ella me intento dar con una serie de estocadas dirigidas a mi pecho, las cuales miserablemente fallo.

-¿Ves ese contador que está bajando?, ese es el tiempo que queda para que termine el duelo, si llega a 0 voy a ganar por haber quedado con la mayor cantidad de vida

-¡Eso es trampa Takeshi!, si eres bueno esquivando en este juego ni siquiera es necesario tener defensa, ¡Solo con esquivar basta!

-¡Una ventaja de tener unos de los mejores reflejos del mundo, querida – Ella en un último intento de bajar mi HP me ataco repetidamente intentando hacer que me cansara de esquivar, la verdad no creo que eso pase nunca, ¡alrededor de 50 ataques bastarían para que me comience a cansar!

-¡Tres, ¡Dos, Uno y! ¡Termino el duelo!

En donde estaba antes el contador y las barras de vida ahora había una pantalla con la palabra **Winner** y una foto de mi avatar, si así de fácil es el juego creo que me aburriría rápido

-¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo!, no puedes simplemente esquivarme todo el combate y atacar solo una vez, ¡Es tonto, como tú! – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se daba la vuelta dándome la espalda, junto con un "Hmpf"

-No te enojes darling~, yo solo quería ganar el duelo, además tu misma me invitaste

-Da igual, ¡Sigamos avanzando con esto!

Seguimos avanzando por el campo, yo solo quería divertirme un rato e ir a comer algo, pero un enemigo apareció

-¡Un jabalí salvaje aparece!, opciones: Atacar, Checkear, Huir. – Le dije a Mio en tono de broma por algunos RPG que tenían esas opciones.

Ella dio un ataque, el cual casi hace que la vida del jabalí se acabe.

-¡Toma eso! – Dijo ella, me pregunto porque eligió ese nombre, podía haber elegido otros mucho más originales que usar partes de su nombre.

Aprovechando de que el jabalí tenía poca vida le di un golpe débil, lo suficiente como para matarlo, me pregunto si en este juego cuesta mucho subir de nivel...

-¡Hey!, ¡Robaste mi asesinato!

-No fue a propósito, ¿O quizás si lo fue?, quien sabe

-¡Tu...!

-¡Hey, mira un montón de jabalíes!, ¿Por qué no vas por ellos?

-Estaba bien – Dijo ella mientras hacia un puchero, ella se acercó lo suficiente como para dar un golpe, pudo matar a uno de un golpe, pero los otros la atacaron y la mandaron a volar.

No podía permitir que NADIE dañara a mi hermana así que me acerque y con ataques rápidos y precisos derribe uno por uno a los jabalíes esquivando cada uno de sus ataques hasta que no quedo ninguno.

Apareció una pequeña pantalla anunciando que había subido de nivel, presione okay y me gire hacia mi pequeña hermana menor.

-¡Eso fue increíble Onii-chan! Ahem... Digo, eso fue increíble, NEO – Dijo ella haciendo una voz que intentaba parecer seria.

-Por supuesto que lo so- – No pude terminar de hablar, ya que una luz de color azul nos estaba envolviendo a ambos.

Cerré y abrí los ojos, y me encontraba en la plaza principal, ¿Qué demonios?, por algún motivo estaban todos los jugadores en la plaza, casi todos alarmados por algún motivo. OH M... me olvide completamente de la pizza, pobre hombre... debe estar esperando un buen rato.

-¡N, N! ¿Qué es esa cosa que está en el cielo? – Levante mi vista para ver qué era lo que mi hermana menor me señalaba, era un hexágono de color rojo, de la nada todo el cielo se llenó de estos hexágonos rojos y comenzó a salir un líquido del cielo el cual tomo una forma de un humano. El líquido se transformó en un extraño anciano para nada sospechoso con una capucha extraña.

-Nope, no veo nada – Dije bastante calmado.

-¡Es el GM! – Se escuchó decir entre la multitud.

-¡Atención jugadores!, ¡Bienvenidos a mi mundo! – Dijo mientras alzaba los brazos, una muy linda presentación para este juega tan esperado.

-Él es el creador de esto, supongo – Dijo Mio que estaba atrás de mí.

-Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko, en estos momentos soy la única persona capaz de controlar este mundo, estoy seguro de que ya se dieron cuenta de que el botón de desloguearse desapareció de su menú, pero esto no es un defecto del juego, repito, no es un defecto del juego, es una característica especial de Sword Art Online. Nadie puede desconectarlos, tanto dentro del juego, como fuera del juego, si lo intentan el transmisor dentro del NerveGear emitirá una poderosa microonda destruyendo el cerebro y acabando con su vida.

Por algún motivo estuve bastante emocionado, por fin algo nuevo pasaría en mi vida, por fin algo emocionante ocurriría, basta de burlas, basta de todo lo malo del mundo exterior.

-Desafortunadamente, los amigos o familia de varios jugadores ignoraron esta advertencia e intentaron remover el NerveGear, como resultado de sus acciones, 213 jugadores se fueron tanto de Aincrad, como del mundo real.

...

-Como se deben estar imaginando, varias organizaciones noticieras a través del mundo están reportando todo esto, incluso las muertes, por eso pueden asumir que el riesgo de que alguien quite el NerveGear es mínimo. Espero que se relajen y traten de acabar el juego. Pero quiero que recuerden esto claramente: No hay ningún método para revivir a alguien dentro del juego si su HP llega a cero su avatar desaparecerá y al mismo tiempo el NerveGear destruirá su cerebro.

Eso quiere decir que... si pierdo a mi hermana... No, eso no pasara mientras este con vida.

-Solo hay una forma de escapar y es acabando el juego, en este momento, están en el piso más bajo de Aincrad: Piso 1, si logran avanzar por el calabozo y vencer al "Jefe de Piso" podrán avanzar al siguiente piso. Venzan al jefe final en el Piso 100 y habrán completado el juego. Y, por último, añadí un último regalo a su inventario, por favor véanlo por ustedes mismos.

Hice los mismos movimientos de antes y había un ítem llamado "Espejo", lo use, era un lindo espejo de mano que me reflejaba a mí, me gustaría tener uno de estos... Otra luz azul me envolvió y "La Ceguera Strikes Back", cuando pude abrir mis ojos pude verme como me veía en la vida real a excepción de mi cabello, eso seguía igual, mi estatura era la misma, era igual.

Me di la vuelta para ver a mi hermana y era igual que en la vida real, volvió a ser pequeña, pobre de ella, no le duro nada ser alta, heh.

-¿Algo más señor creador? – Dije al cielo sin objetivo aparente.

-En este momento se deben estar preguntando "¿Por qué", "¿Por qué Kayaba Akihiko, creador del NerveGear y de Sword Art Online haría todo esto?" Alcance mi meta, cree Sword Art Online por una razón... Para crear este mundo e intervenir en él, y ahora está completo. Esto termina el tutorial para el lanzamiento oficial de Sword Art Online, buena suerte. – Habiendo dicho eso la figura desapareció en el aire, claro, supongo que ahora comienza el pánico.

-¿T-Takeshi? ¿Q-Que está pasando? – Dijo mi pobre hermana casi poniéndose a llorar, al menos aún conservaba el color de su cabello.

- _ **Nos vamos de aquí**_ –Le dije con la voz más seria y enojada a la vez que podía poner. La tome del brazo y la lleve lejos de la plaza, mientras la mayoría de personas estaban llorando y gritando.

Salimos disparados al campo nuevamente, intentando llegar lo más lejos posible, me percaté de que un chico iba en la misma dirección que nosotros, un poco más adelante, yo comencé a ir más rápido para intentar hablar con él, mientras más mejor, ¿Cierto?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

 **Diciembre 2, Año 2022**

Cerca de un mes había pasado desde que todo esto comenzó, la verdad no me importa mucho lo demás, solo quiero divertirme un poco, pero… Seguíamos en el primer piso y cerca de 2000 inocentes ya habían muerto… _**Juro que si logro encontrar al causante de todo esto lo matare con mis propias manos**_ , probablemente no sea pronto. Creo que nadie hasta ahora fue capaz de encontrar la sala de jefe, ni siquiera los "Beta Testers", la verdad estoy emocionado por ver como es el jefe. Con el paso de este mes estoy seguro de que estoy dentro del top 30 de jugadores más fuertes de SAO, me la pase subiendo de nivel, además cierta persona me enseño como usar habilidades, una lástima que no existe ninguna útil en eso de esquivar hasta ahora.

Actualmente me encontraba recostado cerca de un árbol que había cerca del lugar, una pequeña persona se me acerco llena de entusiasmo.

-¡Neo, Neo, adivina que!

-¿Encontraste la sala del jefe?

-No… ¡Pero están por organizar una reunión en donde podremos crear un plan para derrotar al jefe de piso! – Dijo ella tan emocionada como siempre.

-Oh, no creo que hacer un plan para derrotar a un jefe de piso del que no se sabe su ubicación sea muy útil

-Siempre hay que ser optimistas, ¡Deja de hacer el vago y vamos a la reunión! – Dijo ella mientras me ponía de pie por la fuerza, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, solo quiero dormir, aunque no lo demuestre.

-Hay, hoy, no es necesario ser tan brusca conmigo, sabes que solo soy un vago

-Deberías cambiar esa actitud, ¡Venga, vamos a la reunión!

-Buenop, supongo que, si podemos ir, siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas. – Ella asintió con la cabeza y llevo hasta donde se llevaría a cavo la reunión.

El lugar me recordaba un poco a un escenario de algún teatro, pero seguro solo eran cosas mías. Aunque más bien era un coliseo, pero meh. Tome un asiento cerca de donde se había sentado mi hermana e intente poner atención

-¡Comencemos con esta reunión!, gracias por venir a petición mía, yo soy Diabel. Me gusta pensar que soy un caballero. –Habiendo dicho eso todos comenzaron a reír del pobre tipo, pensaba que en este juego no habían clases o algo parecido.

-Escuchaste Onii-chan? Este tipo se cree un caballero Pwahaha. – Pobre tipo en serio, hasta Miko se ríe de él.

-Hoy nuestro grupo encontró la sala del jefe en la cima de la torre, debemos derrotar al jefe, llegar al segundo piso y decirles a las personas del Pueblo de los Comienzos que es posible vencer a este juego. Ese es el deber de todos los que estamos aquí. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Al parecer el caballerito es bueno en esto, me pregunto que estará planeando para derrotar al jefe.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a comenzar con nuestra planificación. Primero nos dividiremos en grupos de seis

Pfff, sabía que algo como esto sucedería, no tenemos a nadie más, solo estamos ella y yo, supongo que "Los hermanos de sangre" regresaran luego de mucho tiempo. Que recuerdos cuando jugábamos a todo nosotros dos solos, muy lindos recuerdos la verdad, no como... _ **Los demás**_.

-Hey, hey, hey, Señorita, supongo que somos tú y... – Miko ya se había ido lejos a buscar personas para el grupo, actualmente se encontraba al otro lado del coliseo hablando con un chico de pelo negro, para nada misterioso, espero que no sea nada malo.

Me acerque a ella para ver qué era lo que decía.

-Así que bueno, nos faltan personas para completar nuestro grupo y-

-Crees que puedes desaparecer así de simple sin decirme nada? – Dije mientras la tiraba de la oreja causando un pequeño "ouch" de ella, el chico con el que antes estaba hablando soltó una pequeña risa.

-P-pero…

-Lamento si ella te causo problemas o algo, ella siempre es de esa forma

-No es necesario pedir disculpas – Dijo el "Chico para nada misterioso"

-Como estaba diciendo, ¿¡Te unirías a nuestro grupo!?

-No lo sé. Sabes, debo cuidar de mí mismo también

-¡Como dijo Diabel-san, no podemos vencer al jefe por nosotros mismos!, mientras más personas mejor, además de esa forma nos podemos conocer más fácilmente – Dijo ella con sus ojos de estrella.

El chico pareció dudar un momento, pero al parecer la cara de mi hermana pequeña lo convenció, esas cosas nunca funcionan conmigo, meh, da igual.

-Está bien, si ustedes, pueden cuidarse por sí solos, supongo que estará bien

-Espera… ¿entonces somos grupo con él?

-Sip, mientras más mejor

-¿Y qué hay de esa chica para nada misteriosa y solitaria?, parece que no tiene un grupo

-¡Yo, yo voy! – Dijo ella aun con sus ojos de estrella. Luego ella partió en dirección a la chica para intentar convencerla.

-Al parecer esa idiota se olvidó de crear el grupo

-No creo que deberías referirte de esa forma a una niña tan pequeña, de todos modos ¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña en SAO?

-Aunque no lo parezca, ella tiene 15 años

-¿¡15?! ¡Pareciera que tuviera 10 o 11 años máximo!

-No tengo idea de por qué es tan pequeña, ella siempre se queja de eso y mientras pone caras adorables, es alguien difícil de tomar en serio – El chico se quedó en silencio, al parecer el grupo aún no se forma, esa idiota… yo solo quería dormir feliz, en cualquier lugar.

La pequeña Miko se acercó a nosotros con una expresión bastante feliz, al parecer ella había logrado convencerla, de todos modos, solo somos 4, necesitamos 6 miembros para completar el grupo.

-¡Adivinen que fue lo que paso!

-¿Quedaste atrapada en un juego mortal?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, pero… ¡Ella acepto!

-Solo nos faltarían 2 miembros – Dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-Crea el grupo, señorita

-¡Se me había olvidado, que estúpido de mi parte!

-Tu eres bastante tontita, tontita

-¡Cállate! – Dijo mientras hacia un puchero adorable. El chico volvió a dejar escapar otra risa pequeña.

Ella creo el grupo y nos invitó a mí y al chico misterioso, ambos aceptamos. En la barra superior en donde podía ver mis HP, logre ver como aparecían los nombres de Miko y ¿Kirito?, bueno, algo nuevo se aprende cada día.

-¿Y la chica solitaria? – Pregunto Kirito.

-¡Es cierto!, ¡Síganme, vamos a la aventura!

-¿Una aventura es ir unos pocos metros a hablar con una chica? – Pregunto nuevamente Kirito

-¡Sep! – Habiendo dicho eso y comenzar a "Ir hacia la aventura" ella comenzó a marchar hasta llegar hasta la chica de nuevo.

La chica misteriosa es bastante misteriosa, ni siquiera se puede ver su rostro completo. Parece que ella es una persona que esconde bastantes cosas, quizás no tantas como las que _**Algunas personas**_ puedan esconder, pero parece una buena persona.

-Yahoo~, ¡Yo, de nuevo!, ¡Al parecer se me había olvidado invitarte al grupo! Así que… ¡Acepta la invitación por favor! – Dijo ella con voz cantarina.

La chica guardo silencio y acepto la invitación al grupo. La verdad… esa chica no parece muy confiable que digamos, espero que a MIko no se le ocurra hacer algo extraño. Incluso el nombre de la chica "Asuna" era más creativo que el mío, por dios, me quede sin ideas, heh.

Kirito, Miko y yo nos sentamos cerca de donde estaba Asuna.

-Bien, ¿Todos formaron sus grupos? Entonces- – El caballero fue interrumpido por una voz.

-¡Espera un segundo! – El tipo extraño salto desde la parte más alta del coliseo en cámara lenta y con una música totalmente dramática, nop, eso no paso. –Quiero decir algo antes de que vayamos al jefe. ¡Algunos de ustedes deben pedir disculpas a los 2000 que han muerto hasta ahora! – Dijo mientras señalaba a la nada.

Kirito parecía un poco… ¿Preocupado?, no creo que él hubiera tenido la culpa de la muerte de 2000 jugadores, es imposible.

-¿Te refieres a los beta tester?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! El día que comenzó este estúpido juego, los beta tester abandonaron a los principiantes y desaparecieron. Tomaron los buenos lugares de caza y misiones fáciles, para que solo ellos pudieran hacerse más fuertes. Y entonces solo ignoraron al resto de nosotros. ¡Estoy seguro de que alguien de aquí estaba en la beta! Deben de ponerse de rodillas y pedir perdón, y renuncien a todos sus puntos y dinero que han acumulado. ¡De lo contrario, no podemos confiar en ellos para protegernos como miembros del grupo, y ellos no deberían confiar en nosotros!

Kirito seguía agitado, supongo que él era un beta tester, ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para ponerse de esa forma?

-Supongo que puedo hablar – Dije mientras me ponía de pie en donde estaba. –Buenop, supongo que echarle la culpa a los beta testers sobre la muerte de 2000 jugadores es algo injusto, es decir, si alguien está aquí, es para avanzar y sacarnos de aquí, ¿no crees?

-P-pero… – Dijo Kibaou. Kirito parecía más tranquilo después de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Puedo hablar? – Dijo una voz proveniente de la otra parte del coliseo. Quien hablo se dirigió al lugar en el que estaba Kibaou. - Mi nombre es Agil, Kibaou-san, dime si estoy en lo correcto, ¿Dices que los beta testers deben asumir la responsabilidad, pedir disculpas y pagar una indemnización?

-S-si

-Tienes este libro guía, ¿No es así? Fue dado de forma gratuita en el almacén de objetos.

-Claro que si…

-Esta fue una compilación de información dada por los beta testers. – Se escucharon varios "Woah" y "¿En serio?" entre la multitud. –Escuchen, todos tenían acceso a esta información. Y aun así muchos jugadores murieron. Me parece que el tema que se debate aquí, es como podemos aprender de sus muertes y como eso va a ayudarnos a derrotar al jefe. – Kibaou y Agil se fueron a sentar nuevamente.

-Muy bien. Entonces, ¿Podemos volver al tema? La última edición de la guía fue publicada y contiene información sobre el jefe. Según esto, el nombre del jefe es Illfang Señor de Kobold. Él está protegido por los asistentes conocidos como los Centinelas de las Ruinas de Kobold. Esta armado con un hacha y un escudo. Tiene cuatro barras de vida, y cuando la última llega a rojo, cambia la forma de su espada a una llamada Talwar. Su patrón de ataque también cambia. – Se lograron escuchar varios "Wow" y "Increible" en la multitud nuevamente. –Esto concluye nuestra reunión informativa. Por último, los objetos serán distribuidos de forma automática. La experiencia será para el grupo que venza al monstruo. Y el que reciba algún objeto se lo queda. ¿Alguna objeción? Bien, salimos mañana a las diez de la mañana. ¡Nos vemos allí!

-Entonces… ¿Se supone que deberíamos- ¿Eh? – Dijo Miko por algún motivo, ¿Quizás ese motivo era que Asuna ya no estaba por ningún lado?, como si lo supiera.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que planeáramos nuestra forma de atacar en la batalla de jefe – Dijo Kirito.

-¿Puedo atacar y atacar hasta que el jefe muera?

-¿Sin ninguna estrategia?

-Nope, para nada, solo atacar

-¡Si haces eso seguro morirás! –Dijo Miko con una cara de preocupación.

-Ella está en lo correcto, atacar sin una estrategia es bastante imprudente.

-Oh vamos, están hablando con probablemente la única persona que se "Esfuerza" en subir de nivel que nunca ha recibido un golpe

-Eso es imposible, al menos un golpe debes haber recibido – Dijo incrédulo Kirito. -¿Me equivoco?

-Aunque me duela admitirlo… Es cierto, el aun no recibe un golpe, pero sus golpes son muy flojos, en realidad sus ataques son igual que el

-Eso ya me lo esperaba – Dijo Kirito

-Hey, hey, creo que tengo algo de hambre, ¿Qué les parece ir a buscar algo para comer?

-Actualmente no tengo tiempo para eso, lo siento –Dijo Kirito

-Voy a buscar alguna que otra misión que me falte completar, necesito estar lista para mañana, supongo que nos vemos luego –Dijo la pequeña niña

-Supongo que este es el adiós, no lloren por mi muerte por si me ataca un monstruo con forma de pan seco o algo –Dije mientras me alejaba del coliseo y pude escuchar un "Idiota" a lo lejos.

* * *

Era bastante tarde, cerca de las 8 de la noche, estaba recostado cerca del lugar en el que estaba antes de que llegara mi hermana pequeña a obligarme a ir a esa reunión, supongo que ahora puedo pensar en que es lo que voy a hacer en la batalla de jefe.

-Veamos… Atacar de frente, solo, esquivar, solo esquivar, soy demasiado flojo como para pensar en una estrategia, supongo que solo voy a quedarme aquí, estoy muy cansado como para ir a mi habitación

Pero supongo que ir a mi habitación debería ser lo mejor, ya es bastante tarde y algo como eso, además puede que ella ya esté allí, y no quiero que me regañe por algo como eso.

-¡Oh!, ¡Aquí estabas Onii-chan! – Dijo Miko.

-Aun no estoy, lo siento

-Se supone que deberíamos hacer algo productivo para lograr vencer al jefe mañana, ¡No estar flojeando!

-Solo puedo hacer esto, además, supongo que tú eres quien debería prepararse para mañana, yo y mi Arkhalis podemos con todo, probablemente

-Da igual, ¿Supongo que podemos irnos ya?, hoy fue un día muy cansado para mí, solo pude completar una misión que logré encontrar por la ciudad, la recompensa no fue muy buena que digamos…

-Nos vamos, supongo, mañana tendremos que luchar contra el jefe, me siento un poco emocionado por ver que tan difícil de vencer va a ser el jefe

-¡Además ya hicimos amigos nuevos! – Dije ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación que compartíamos.

-Sí, claro amigos nuevos – Le dije mientras iba detrás de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Miko me despertó para que vallamos hacia el bosque que rodeaba en donde estaba el jefe. Luego de buscar un poco logramos encontrarnos con Kirito y Asuna, supongo que si queremos derrotar al jefe debemos planear nuestra forma de atacar.

-Volvamos a repasar, el resto de nosotros debemos encargarnos de los ayudantes del jefe, los Centinelas de las Ruinas de Kobold.

-Lo sé – Dijo Asuna, no muy feliz

-Usaremos una habilidad de espada para golpear sus ejes y levantarlos. Cuando cambie el turno, seguirán ustedes – Dijo Kirito con una voz y mirada muy seria. La verdad no parecía de esa forma cuando lo conocimos ayer, el parecía más relajado.

-¿Cambio? – Preguntamos yo y Asuna al mismo tiempo

-¿Esta es la primera vez que estas en un grupo? – Le pregunto a Asuna. – ¿Y no se supone que tú y ella ya se conocían, ¿No formaron un grupo? – Dijo mientras apuntaba a mi hermana menor.

-Si – Dijo Asuna aún no muy feliz.

-Heh, heh – Reí yo sin muchas ganas

(Varios millones de explicaciones más tarde)

Ya habíamos llegado a la puerta del jefe, tenía dos antorchas muy grandes, parecía una entrada a una mazmorra de algún juego de rol de la computadora.

-Tengo una cosa que decir – Dijo Diabel quien lideraba nuestro grupo para atacar al jefe. -¡Vamos a ganar!, ¡Vamos! – Dijo el mientras abría la puerta

Todos estábamos dentro de la sala, allí estaba, Illfang señor de Kobold sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, el dio un gran salto y se puso en frente de todos.

*La batalla ha comenzado*

Aparecieron tres centinelas. Junto con el jefe los 4 se comenzaron a acercar muy rápido a todos nosotros.

\- ¡Comiencen el ataque! – Dijo Diabel, y la primera batalla contra un jefe comenzó.

Diabel solo se mantenía alejado, solo daba órdenes a lo lejos mientras todos nosotros luchábamos con el jefe, o en nuestro caso, nos encargábamos de los centinelas.

Miko y Kirito se encargaban de aturdir a los centinelas y yo y Asuna los golpeábamos.

Luego de unos minutos de pelea, me percaté de que el jefe tenía su última barra de vida, supongo que robar el último golpe no está mal, ¿Verdad? Al parecer Diabel quiere dar el último golpe.

El monstruo lanzo su espada y escudo al suelo y desenfundo otra espada. Diabel, el cual estaba al frente de todos.

¿No se supone según sus indicaciones de que lo rodearíamos con el grupo entero y lo derrotaríamos?

-¡No! ¡Salta hacia atrás lo más rápido que puedas! – Dijo Kirito. Supongo que el jefe es más peligroso ahora que antes, meh.

El jefe comenzó a dar saltos en la habitación y dio un golpe que lanzo hacia los demás jugadores a Diabel.

-¡Diabel-san! – Grito Miko.

Kirito comenzó a correr hacia Diabel el cual estaba bastante herido.

-¡Te arrepentirás de eso Illfang! – Dijo Miko

-Miko… No lo hagas, probablemente te mate – Dije con la típica emoción que tiene mi voz.

Ella simplemente se lanzó contra el jefe, ella no pudo hacer nada contra el jefe, ella recibió el golpe… logro bajarle cerca de la mitad de sus puntos de vida.

-¡Mio! – Grite mientras me acercaba a ella.

-N-No te p-preocupes, e-estoy bien

-No, no lo estas

-Ve por el jefe, ¡Confió en ti! – Dijo ella

-P-Pero ¿Y tú?

-¡Idiota!, ¡Tu solo déjame, ellos necesitan tu ayuda! – Dijo mientras señalaba a Kirito y Asuna que estaban combatiendo con el jefe.

-Heh, supongo que estaba bien

Habiendo dicho eso hice algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

- _ **/Estilo NEO, activado, comenzando ataque en todos los puntos vitales del enemigo en… 3, 2, 1**_ – Habiendo dicho eso prepare una habilidad de espada y me acerque lo más rápido posible al jefe, en cuestión de segundo ya estaba frente a frente con el jefe. Él se había dado cuenta de que es lo que quería hacer, el me lanzo un ataque, dos, tres, todos esquivados. – _ **¡Te juro, que te arrepentirás de haberle hecho daño a mi hermanita!**_ – Dije mientras daba un golpe tan bien dado como para dejar desarmado al jefe. -¡Ahora, cambio!

Kirito hizo un corte muy grande en el jefe, llevando su HP a cero, la sala volvió a la normalidad y todos comenzaron a festejar. Miko se me acerco y me tomo en un abrazo.

-¡¿H-¿¡Hiciste esas cosas tan geniales, s-solo por mí!?

-Por supuesto, eres mi única hermanita menor, me preocupaste mucho sabes

Ella me soltó y me dijo que valla a felicitar a Kirito, yo por supuesto me acerque.

-Buen trabajo – Dijo Asuna, la que por algún motivo no tenía su capucha.

-Un increíble manejo de espada – Dijo Agil. –Esta victoria te pertenece a ti.

-Puede que no hubiera ayudado en mucho, pero gracias a ti logramos la victoria, Kirito.

-No…

Todos comenzaron a aplaudirle a Kirito, supongo que el logro la bonificación de último golpe, felicidades por él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaron morir a Diabel? – Dijo la voz de Kibaou

-¿Dejarlo morir? – no creo que él lo hubiera dejado morir, no va mucho con él la verdad, este tipo siempre hablando estupideces.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú y el conocían las habilidades que usaba el jefe! ¡Si nos hubieran dicho eso antes, el no habría muerto!

-Espera… ¿Yo que tengo que ver con esto?

-¡Ellos deben ser beta testers! Por eso ellos conocían los patrones de ataque del jefe. ¡Ellos sabían sobre eso y no nos lo dijeron!

-Otro beta tester además de ellos está aquí, ¿Verdad? ¡Sal!

-Woah, calmarnos sería lo mejor, no soy un beta tester, solo esquivar es lo mío, sabes…

-Hey, vamos

-Esquivar es lo mío, me siento alaga-

Kirito comenzó a reír como si fuera un loco, oh no, ¿Se volvió loco por la presión de completar el juego?

-¿Un beta tester? Me gustaría que no me compares con esos novatos

-¡¿Q-Qué?!

-La mayoría de los beta testers de SAO no eran más que principiantes que ni siquiera sabían cómo subir de nivel. Ustedes son mejores que ellos.

-Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía, gracias

-Cállate, idiota – Me susurro Miko

-Pero yo no soy como ellos – Siguió Kirito. –Yo llegue más arriba que cualquier otro durante la prueba la prueba beta. La razón por la que conocía las habilidades del jefe es por que luche con monstruos con habilidades de katana en pisos superiores. Sé un montón mas – Dijo el con un aspecto un poco… No perderé mi tiempo en dar una descripción para eso. –Mucho más que cualquier otra guía de información.

-¿Q-Que? Eso es… ¡Eso es mucho peor que un beta tester! ¡Estás haciendo trampa! ¡Tramposo!

-¡Tramposo!

-Un beta tester y tramposo…

-¡Un beater!

-Beater… Me gusta eso. Así es. Soy un beater. A partir de ahora no me confundirán con otro beta testers – Dijo el mientras abrió su interfaz para equiparse su recompensa. Él había comenzado a subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

-Espera – Dijo Asuna. –Me llamaste por mi nombre mientras luchábamos.

-Lamento haber usado tu primer nombre – Dijo él. -¿O me equivoque en la pronunciación?

-¿Dónde lo aprendiste? – Dijo ella

-Puedes ver los medidores de vida de los demás del grupo debajo del tuyo por aquí, ¿Verdad? ¿No ves algo escrito al lado de el?

-Kirito. ¿Kirito? ¿Y que son los demás nombres que están debajo de ti?

-Son los nombres de esos dos – Dijo mientras nos apuntaba. Asuna miro en nuestra dirección y recibió un "Hola" con la mano de Miko

-¡Oh, habían estado allí todo el tiempo!

-Vas a ser realmente fuerte. Así que, si quieres continuar con esos dos, o tienes confianza en ellos, no los rechaces. Hay un límite respecto a lo que pueden hacer los jugadores solitarios.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hay de ti? – Dijo ella

-¡Kirito! – Dijo Miko mientras se acercaba. Kirito dio la vuelta viéndola casi con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Prométeme que no morirás! – Dijo ella ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo hare – Dijo el mientras abandonaba el grupo y abría la puerta al segundo piso.

-Hey, Miko, esta no será la última vez que lo veremos, deja de llorar, no eres una niña pequeña – Le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Lo más probable es que sea pronto – Dijo Asuna con una sonrisa bastante tranquilizadora.

-¿E-En serio? – Dijo ella ya dejando de llorar.

-Si – Dijo Asuna.

-Gracias señorita Asuna, pero supongo que debería irme a ver el segundo piso, nos vemos luego, si no muero antes de que lleguen, si es que llegan – Dije con una sonrisa mientras entraba al teletransportador.


End file.
